


The Imprint

by It_must_be_Tuesday



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_must_be_Tuesday/pseuds/It_must_be_Tuesday
Summary: Reneesme was never born, Bella was turned by Edward, during their honeymoon, as a part of their agreement. Bella tries to find Jacob his mate. It is then he meets Ellie...





	The Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No infringement of copyright laws intended

The Imprint

BPOV

"Jacob Black," I growl quietly to the werewolf sat fuming next to me, "Relax. What's the worst that could happen?" 

"She could not be the one..." He mumbles, his eyes suddenly downcast, "I don't even see why you're making me do this. If I am gonna find the one for me, it's not gonna be because some leech-" At this my husband, who is sat in the backseat, growls threateningly, I turn to face him, rolling my eyes, "Eyes on the road, Bells." Jacob growls, "Not all of us are indestructible." 

Edward and I laugh at that, both of us remembering the time when I would have said the same thing. 

"Jacob," Edward says calmly, "This was a good friend of Bella's from Phoenix. I've met her, briefly. Believe me, she's perfect for you." 

Jacob nods absentmindedly. 

"No." Edward suddenly growls. "You will not run as soon as we get out of the car to escape." 

There is a pause. 

"I don't care if you don't think she's gonna be the one, just meet her and if she's not the one, feign illness and we'll take you home." 

There is silence for the rest of the drive, until we reach the Campus for the University of Washington. We all get out the car, and I am grateful that Alice's weather prediction is correct. I loop arms with my husband, and hold on to Jake's arm, to stop him from running. Soon we reach the cafe.

Ellie isn't there yet, so we take a table and wait. She texts me, as I see her decrepit old Ford pull into the carpark. 

I stand, leaving the two boys sat at the table, Jake nursing his coffee, and Edward just sat, listening to the thoughts of the people surrounding us. He look vaguely amused, and keeps subtly glancing at the teenager sat at the table adjacent to ours. I make a note to ask Edward about it later. 

JPOV

As I drink my coffee, which smells and tastes horrible (but what more could you expect from a cheap, student-run cafe, anyway?), Bella's phone chirps, she reads it and stands, as an old, yellow ford grumbles into the carpark, parking beside Bella's shiny new toy: her Range Rover. Bella hurries, at a human rate, to the car. 

I decide to stare at my coffee cup, instead of look at the girl, who is supposedly the 'one'. I sigh, as the bell on the door of the cafe rings. I glance up, and gasp: I feel all the things that hold me to the Earth shift to her. She is everything I could ever want, or need. Bella was right: she's the one. 

Ellie is beautiful. She has long hair, that is golden: a perfect mixture of blonde, brown and red. Her eyes are blue, and I feel them pierce my very soul as she meets my gaze. She is pale, as if she hasn't lived in Arizona for almost her entire life. She has a smattering of freckles across her nose and over her high cheekbones. I know as soon as I see her that I would do anything, be anyone for her. 

In the corner of my eye, I see Edward slightly nod to his mate. She smiles, and slides into the seat opposite Edward, forcing Ellie into the seat opposite me. My eyes never leave her face, just as her eyes never leave mine. 

"Ellie," Bella's voice tinkles, "It's my sister-in-laws birthday soon so Edward and I have to do some shopping. This is Jacob, you know the guy I was talking about? We'll be back in a few hours. Text us if you need anything." 

Ellie smiles, her eyes never really leaving my face. She nods, and Bella and Edward are off. The door tinkles, and a rush of cold air hits my face, before they are gone.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere else?" Ellie asks, running her fingers through the hair at her parting, "The coffee here is really bad." 

I let out a breathy laugh. "You read my mind." I chuckle, gesturing to the sludge in my cup. 

We rise, and I help her into her coat, before we both walk out the door, and head not towards her car, but deeper into the campus. 

I have no idea where we are going, but I already trust her with my life. I would follow her to the ends of the Earth, if I had to. 

EPOV

Bella is doing her Alice impression, practically vibrating with excitement. I smile, and press my lips to hers. She pulls away and grins at me, before pulling me to the car and pushing me into the passengers seat. She is suddenly in the drivers seat. 

"Seatbelt." I say sternly, as she laughs and drives out of the carpark. 

We don't drive far, we pull up in a forest and both take off running, both ready to hunt. Bella's eyes are black with anticipation and I think that mine are the same. 

We hunt elk just south of the Canadian border until we both feel, as Bella so poetically put it, 'sloshy'. 

I kiss Bella again, and as she goes to pull away, I hold her lips against mine. She sighs contentedly, as if out of habit, before sliding her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dance, before I pull away, grinning like and idiot. 

I run back towards Washington as it starts to get dark, and Bella calls Jacob as I drive back towards campus. 

"Hello?" I hear Jacob say, sounding like he is smiling. 

"Hi Jake," Bella grins, "We are just driving back to the University. Where are you? Do you need a lift back, or can we head home?" 

"Yes, I do need a lift home!! Bella, don't leave without me!!" I hear Jacob whine, as there is laughter in the background. "We are at Ellie's apartment, eating dinner, could you come grab me?" 

"Ask Bella if she and her husband would like to join us for dessert." I hear in the background, recognising Ellie's voice as the speaker. 

"No thanks, E!!" Bella calls down the phone, "Edward and I went for ice cream already, and I am gonna explode if I eat anymore." 

"Ewwww!" Both Jacob and Ellie squeal. 

Bella laughs and gives them a time, before hanging up. 

She turns grinning at me. "We did good." 

"No, pretty girl, you did good." 

JPOV

The afternoon/ evening with Ellie was perfect: we first went for coffee (real coffee, which was actually a liquid) in a retro record shop, that doubled as a coffee shop; then we went for a walk around the campus, which was great, Ellie and I got talking, about Engineering, which is what she is studying in college, I showed her photos of my Rabbit, and Ellie's voice rose several octaves wih excitement; then, just as it began to get dark, we went to her apartment, where we ate a delicious lasagna and then had chocolate brownies, until Bella and Edward showed up. Bella and Ellie chatted for a few minutes, before Edward dragged Bella out to the car.

Ellie and I exchanged phone numbers, and I was already planning a second date in my mind. 

Just as I was about to leave, Ellie pressed her lips against my cheek, thanking me quietly for the day. I smile at her, trying to hide my excitement. I press my lips lightly to hers, before thanking her, and hurrying to the car, as phone begins to blow up with texts from Edward.

I slide into the car grinning like an idiot, and as we speed away from the love of my life, I thank Bella again and again for introducing us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Thanks for reading this!! This is my first work, so any comments are appreciated (but don't hate on me too much ;-))! Sorry if you're Team Jacob!
> 
> Thanks,  
> A x


End file.
